The present invention relates to an optical disc inspection method used in an optical disc library apparatus on which plural disc devices are mounted.
One of background technologies regarding the present invention is a technology described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204580. The outline of a technology disclosed in this patent application publication is described in such a way that an optical disc management device measures the recording quality of an optical disc to create disc management information and measurement history information, and the next timing of the recording quality measurement is determined on the basis of these disc management information and measurement history information. When the determined measurement timing comes, the optical disc management device measures the recording quality of the optical disc again.